sussex_bird_newsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sussex Bird News Wiki
Welcome to the Sussex Bird News Wiki Fast, friendly and free dissemination of all bird news and sightings from East and West Sussex. Latest Sightings in Sussex This Wiki is for Sussex birders. Please feel free to post sightings Rules for posting *keep all daily sightings in alphabetical order by site *post your notable sightings, rather than a full daylist *please add your name to your sightings *please send your records as normal to the county recorder, birdtrack et How to Use From a computer to add sightings, find the heading with the date. Next to this should be a button that says 'edit' with a pencil symbol to it's right. click on this and it allows you to edit the text below the heading, and add in your sightings. it looks neater if all sightings are kept in the same format, localities capitalised and all species in bold. Any rarities seen may be capitalised, to draw attention to these sightings. How to add the first sighting of the day if you are the first to post on a day, it may be that there are no sightings yet for it. In this case, add the date by clicking on the green 'edit' button next to the homepage, which allows you to edit the whole page rather than individual pieces of it. Put the new dates sightings above the previous days but below this. To add in the heading for the date, find the button on the edit bar that says 'normal text', and from the drop-down menu, select 'Heading 2'. One you have entered the date here, press the 'enter' button, which takes you below the heading, and then add in your daily sightings. 4 April CUCKMERE HAVEN - Black-necked Grebe '''still present, 6 '''Avocet inc colour-ringed bird and 13 Black-tailed Godwit, on scrape, Jack Snipe flushed near scrape, Firecrest, Willow Warbler. '''(Liam Curson) 3 April '''RYE HARBOUR- 1 KENTISH PLOVER '''still on pool opposite Lime Kiln Cottage at 11:20am, per RBA 2 April, Tuesday '''RYE HARBOUR- 2 KENTISH PLOVER '''reported present am. as per Barry Yates '''RUSTINGTON BEACH - '''Red-Necked Grebe on sea in almost full breeding plumage. (Harry Ramm) WARNHAM LNR - Jack Snipe showing well from Tern Hide late afternoon; also a Grey Wagtail (Sandra Palme & Neil Cheesman) 1 April, Monday BALSDEAN - Ring Ouzel male and female at TQ376038 on gorse slope this afternoon (Peter Whitcomb) CUCKMERE - Black-necked Grebe still in Meanders; Jack Snipe near scrape; 5 Avocets on scrape. No Bluethroats!!! (Matt Eade) PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB - GLOSSY IBIS '''on North Brooks briefly (found by a visitor - could have been present earlier) then headed east at 10:45. 3 '''Little Ringed Plovers, Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, 4''' Curlew''' also present. N.B relocated on N.Brooks at 16:23 by Gordon Beck. (Jon Winder). GLOSSY IBIS '''seen again at approx 16:15 (per Luke Dray) (''originally posted as '''BT Godwit, I'm assuming this meant Black-tailed? please correct me if it was Bar-tailed, but I assumed this would be a rare occurence at Pulborough- Liam Curson). '' RYE HARBOUR - KENTISH PLOVER '''still (birdguides) '''WARNHAM LNR - '''No sign of '''Jack Snipe '''so far today but '''1 Little Egret, 8 Mandarin, 3 Brambling (Jacob Everitt) 31 March, Sunday ARUNDEL WWT - '''GLOSSY IBIS still present this lunchtime from Ramsar Hide (Arundel WWT on twitter), no sign at 13:00 (per George Kinnard) CUCKMERE - Black-necked Grebe '''still (Birdguides). '''Red Kite east over Cuckmere at 9am, presumed same bird as JC saw; few migrants on S'ford Head. (Matt Eade) PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB '''- '''Jack Snipe '''found by Nick Goulden from Winpenny Hide and still showing at 16:30 this afternoon (Jon Winder) '''RYE HARBOUR - KENTISH PLOVER 1 still on pool nr Lime Kiln Cottage (Birdguides) SEAFORD- Red Kite '''over (per Jon Curson), '''Willow Warbler and Firecrest around Blatchington Pond (Liam Curson) SELSEY, EAST BEACH - Male Black Redstart in front graden, Marine Drive and male''' Wheatear''' still at kids' cycle track on seafront (been there since last Sunday) (Sarah Russell) WARNHAM LNR - 1 Jack Snipe 'in front of the Tern hide this afternoon and showing well (Jake Everitt) 30 March, Saturday '''ARUNDEL WWT - GLOSSY IBIS '''1 this am from Lapwing Hide (P.Stevens Arundel WWT Twitter) '''CUCKMERE HAVEN '- '''Black-necked Grebe '''still, 1 '''Spoonbill early am (Mick Davis) RYE HARBOUR - KENTISH PLOVER '1 male still from Lime Kiln Cottage (Birdguides) '''SELSEY BILL - Red-necked Grebe '''1 bird offshore this am (Birdguides) '''SHOREHAM HARBOUR '-''' Black Redstart 'by Shoreham Sailing club, 5 '''Purple Sandpipers ' 29 March, Friday 'CUCKMERE HAVEN - Black-necked Grebe '''still present on the Meanders, also a '''Little Ringed Plover '(per Jon Curson) '''PETT LEVEL- Bittern, 6 White-fronted Geese still present. (Liam Curson, Jake Gearty and Jamie Wilkinson) PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB - Garganey '''(5 drake, 2 duck) on North Brooks this morning plus 11 Ruff, 13 Dunlin and 4 Black-tailed Godwit. (Jon Winder) '''RYE HARBOUR - KENTISH PLOVER still present this am (Ricky White via Brighton and Sussex birders Facebook page)i also saw the plover plus100+ sandwich terns (Paul Evans), no sign of the Kentish from 3.30-5.30, but 6 Ruff, 100 Brent Geese and at least 7 Yellow-legged Gulls on Camber Sands (Liam Curson, Jake Gearty and Jamie Wilkinson) 28 March, Thursday ARLINGTON RES '''- 1 drake '''Garganey in the afternoon (Jake Everitt) CLIMPING GAP '''- 2 male '''Wheatear, 1 White Wagtail, 1 Stonechat '''(all in horse paddocks and fields to the east of car park), 2 ad '''Med Gulls '''west (Nick Bond) '''HOLLINGBURY HILLFORT - Red Kite east at 11.am (per Philip Thompson) PULBOROUGH BROOKS - 3''' Little-ringed Plovers from Westmead Hide (via Mick Davis) '''RYE HARBOUR - One Kentish Plover '''still on the pool opposite Lime Kiln Cottage this morning; 2 males reported still via Twitter though mobile (via BirdGuides) '''RYE HARBOUR - One of the two''' KENTISH PLOVERS (the ringed bird) was still showing opposite Lime Kiln cottage distant at first but came closer. Note both are VERY Mobile. 2 Male '''Wheatear, 200+ Sandwich Terns, 5''' Med Gull', 1 '''Black-tailed Godwit '''also around the reserve. (George Kinnard) '''SELSEY, WEST FIELDS' (Caravan Park) - 1 male Black Redstart '''seen 1.15 p.m. close to Bun Leisure sea defence work (Sarah Russell) 27 March, Wednesday '''ALCISTON- male Hen Harrier 'seen flying accross the A27 near the Drusilla's roundabout (per Russell Brown) '''BURY '-''' Stone Curlew 'flew from an oilseed rape field at Bury Hill (via BirdGuides) 'CUCKMERE HAVEN -'''5 '''Avocet and 8 Bar-tailed Godwit on scrape. 30 Dunlin along the river. 7 Pintail on the Meanders, where 1 Water Rail '''was heard. 17 '''Little Grebe, 2 Mediterranean Gulls, 30 Teal, 100 Wigeon. (Liam Curson) HENFIELD LEVELS - at least two Garganey '(1 drake) still on the levels east of Lee Farm (via BirdGuides) '''PULBOROUGH BROOKS '- 2 'Little Ringed Plovers '''from West Mead Hide; the '''Spoonbill '''was seen flying south over the South Brooks at 10.30 am (per Nick Bond and Russ Tofts) '''Marsh Harrier '(per Clive Hope), 'Wheatear '(per Pete Hughes) 'Golden Plover '(15 - 7 s/p) ( Russ Tofts) '''RYE HARBOUR - two male KENTISH PLOVER '''still on the saltmarsh opposite Lime Kiln Cottage (via BirdGuides) '''SPLASH POINT- '''1st-summer male '''Wheatear, Sandwich Tern E, Mute Swan o/s (Liam Curson) PORTSLADE - '''Male '''Blackcap '''singing singing this morning in garden on Trafalgar Road, also single '''Chiffchaff '''calling (Jan-Paul Charteris) '''WALTHAM BROOKS - Barn Owl (2), Peregrine (1), Meadow Pipit (100++), Marsh Harrier (1) (Russ Tofts) WARNHAM NATURE RESERVE- A Mealy Redpoll seen from the Woodpecker Hide at 2pm (per Rba) 26th March, Tuesday ARUNDEL WWT - Great-crested Grebe (still 1), Peregrine(2 mating again) and Snipe(20+) (Russ Tofts) BRIGHTON CITY CENTRE '''- 2 '''Peregrine, Sussex Heights (Jake Gearty). GORING GAP - 48 Sandwich Tern, 6 Med Gulls 'and 3 '''Wheatear '- birds dropping in all the time! (Nick Bond) 'Red Kite '(per Clive Hope) '''Sanderling (75+), Red-breasted Merganser('50+) (Russ Tofts) 'NEWHAVEN TIDE MILLS -'''the Barn Owl once again hunting the grassy fields between the Mill Creek and the railway line, at 17:40 (Liam Curson) 'PORTSLADE/SOUTHWICK BEACH - '''37 '''Sandwich Tern '(23 on beach, 14 past east), 7 'Med Gulls '(all adult summer in very large gathering on Common and Black-headed Gulls), one '''Rock Pipit, '''24 '''Turnstone, '''300+ '''Common Gulls. '''No sign for second day running of fem Black Redstart by Millionaires Mansions (Jan-Paul Charteris) '''PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB- A SPOONBILL present at Pulborough Brooks seen from Nettleys Hide but all over North Brooks aswell. 4pm today. (per Luke Dray) (George Kinnard) RYE HARBOUR - two KENTISH PLOVER '''still present; one opposite Lime Kiln Cottage and one on pools to the south (via Birdguides) '''TELSCOMBE CLIFFS - Marsh Harrier, Buzzard and Sparrowhawk (ca. 11 a.m.) (Barny Worsfold) WARNHAM LNR - Water Rail 'and 3 '''Chiffchaff '(via the Warden/Twitter) 25 March 2013, Monday '''NEWHAVEN TIDE MILLS -''' A''' Barn Owl hunting at TQ485004, the rough-grass fields immediately south of the railway line, at 17:15 (Liam Curson) PORTSLADE- Around 20 '''Sandwich terns '''with several '''Med gulls '''gone to roost at beach just west of Millionaires Row, Hove (Dave Bodds.). Archives ---- Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse